Love me Today, Leave me Tomorrow
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Alfred estaba acostumbrado a ganar, pero por su propio egoismo perdio las dos unicas personas que en verdad amo en su vida: a Arthur, y a su hijo. USAxUK; Lemon.


**• Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
><strong>• Advertencias:<strong> Angst, Lemon medio doloroso (?) y mencion de mpreg.  
><strong>• Notas: <strong>Para mi geme que la amo :)

* * *

><p><strong>·~·<strong> **Ł**σνє **м**є **Ŧ**σđαγ, **Ł**єavє **м**є **Ŧ**σмσяяσω **·~·  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ya iba siendo hora de que terminara el primer turno. El día había sido pesado y aburrido, incluso para el impopular, temido, odiado y hasta repudiado presidente del consejo estudiantil. Miraba ausente la ventana del segundo año, no le interesaba mucho esa clase ya que era inglés y como británico que era no podía darse el lujo de no saber de lo que hablaba la profesora que tenia un acento horriblemente estadounidense. Esos yankees en vez de hacerle fama al idioma lo arruinaban.<p>

-¡Oh! ¡Miren todas! ¡Es el capitán Jones! –Grito una extasiada alumna, parándose de repente de su asiento, todas las chicas y chicos fueron corriendo a la ventana, incluso la profesora. –

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron mucho, y sentía como el corazón se le aceleraba con solo ver a ese chico de hermosos ojos azules allá abajo, en el patio… _con una mujer_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mensaje 1º:<strong>_

_De: Tania  
>Para: Alfred<em>

_Hola bombón, las chicas y yo queríamos invitarte a pasar el rato en el pub. ¿Vienes?_

_**Respuesta:**_

_Lo siento Tania, tengo que entrenar, pero pensare en su oferta.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mensaje 2º:<strong>_

_De: Britney  
>Para: Alfred<em>

_Corazón, ¿Dónde estas que no te veo por ningún lado del gimnasio? Y yo que tenía ganas de verte…_

_**Respuesta:**_

_I'm sorry Britney. Me vine para mi casa, ando un poco mal.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mensaje 3º:<strong>_

_De: Cristina  
>Para: Alfred<em>

_¿Dónde te metiste anoche tigre? Muero~ de ganas de volver a verte._

_**Sin respuesta  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mensaje 4º:<strong>_

_De: Elisa  
>Para: Alfred<em>

_Ehm… ¿Jones? Soy Elisa, no se si te acuerdas, la amiga de Britney, de tu mismo curso, nos toco el trabajo de ciencias juntos y quería saber si… si quisieras pasar por mi casa el domingo. Mis padres no estarán, estaremos… solos…_

_**Respuesta:**_

_Seria un placer Elisa. Nos vemos el domingo entonces.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mensaje 5º:<strong>_

_De: Pauline  
>Para: Alfred<em>

_¿Quieres salir el domingo?_

_**Respuesta:**_

_Tengo algo que hacer el domingo, pero el sábado estoy libre.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mensaje 6º:<strong>_

_De: Natasha  
>Para: Alfred<em>

_Hey, idiota, te tengo unas chicas que quieren conocerte y son de mi curso. ¡Diles que dejen de molestarme o las matare!_

_**Respuesta:**_

_Eres igual a tu hermano… pero no te preocupes Nati, pásame el número de ellas y hare que dejen de molestarte. Besos princesita.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mensaje 7º:<strong>_

_De: Sofía  
>Para: Alfred<em>

_Al, una amiga mía quiere conocerte, se que esta mal esto pero en serio esta muy emocionada y no quisiera fallarle._

_**Respuesta:**_

_Tranquila, Sofi, se lo acabo de decir a tu hermana, solo dame el numero.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mensaje 8º:<strong>_

_De: Vincent  
>Para: Alfred<em>

_Oye… ¿Cómo te fue con la porrista de primer año? ¿Esta buena? Francis dijo que no._

_**Respuesta:**_

_No se, no me acosté con ella, es muy niña para mi.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mensaje 9º:<strong>_

_De: Arthur  
>Para: Alfred<em>

_Hoy te vi en el patio, charlando con una chica… Alfred, ya estoy harto de esto. Odio que me engañes frente a mis ojos, me duele como no tienes una idea. Si esto sigue así vamos a tener que… terminar._

_Dos minutos después._

_**Re-mensaje:**_

_Necesito verte, cuanto antes es algo muy importante.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche cuando leyó el último mensaje. Estaba frente a la puerta de Arthur, esperando a que este le abriera.<p>

Después de cinco minutos, el rubio de ojos verdes le abrió al de cabello más oscuro, que lucia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y traía colgando el bolso de entrenamiento. El inglés se corrió y dejo pasar al más alto pero menor en edad. Alfred dejo caer el bolso en uno de los sillones del pequeño apartamento que era del británico, pero en el que el obviamente estadounidense vivía más que en su casa.

-¿Y como te fue en tu día? ¿Progresaste? –Hablo Alfred, saliendo ya de la cocina con una botella de cerveza en las manos. –

-¿Cómo? –

-Si hiciste nuevos amigos. –Lo miro descaradamente, antes de tumbarse en el sofá frente al inglés, quedándose cara a cara. –

Arthur agacho la cabeza, odiaba ese comportamiento narcisista de su novio, lo creía su pertenencia… un juguete.

El rubio más claro se sentó al lado de su pareja, el cual paso un brazo por sus hombros y lo tiro hacia su cuerpo, descansando su cabeza en el pectoral del más alto, para colar descaradamente su mano sobre la cintura inglesa. Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, el cual aprovecho el americano para terminar su cerveza y dejarla sobre la mesa.

-No quiero que me envíes de esos mensajes Arthur, cada vez que los leo pienso que te vas a matar o algo así. –Lo miro, con la seriedad que le faltaba al principio. –

-Ya se pero… pero es que no lo puedo evitar, tu pareces tan feliz con esas malditas zorras que me pongo de los nervios. –Bajo la cabeza el de cejas gruesas– ¿Al? –

-¿Si? –

-¿Tan poco valgo como para que no me quieras? –Pausa. – Siempre eh sido tratado de lo peor y ahora que estoy contigo siento que mi suerte cambio pero… pero…

Alfred lo abraza protectoramente, hundiendo la cabeza del anglosajón en su cuerpo.

-No digas esas cosas, por favor. Sabes que es mentira, tú vales más que nadie para mí, eres mi todo, todo lo que yo amo y quiero proteger, lo que me pasa no tiene nada que ver contigo, eres perfecto para mi Arthur. –Le susurro íntimamente al oído, el británico se aferro al otro, escondiendo su rostro aun mas. –

-Entonces… dime que es lo que pasa. –Rompe el abrazo, para quedar ambos frente a frente. – Alfred no se cuanto tiempo pueda aguantar esto, cada día es peor y ya no lo puedo soportar. –

-… ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Acaso crees que terminar será la solución de todo? ¿Qué por eso dejaras de sufrir? –fue muy duro, y noto que tuvo que haberse guardado esos comentarios. –

-¡Alfred! –Le grito con fuerza, separándose de la misma forma de su cuerpo, poniéndose de pie con un gesto de verdadera furia. –

-¡Ya estoy cansado de esto, Arthur! –El menor también se puso de pie, con el mismo semblante enojado. - ¡Estoy harto de que tengamos que discutir por esto! ¿Las cosas no pueden quedarse como estaban y ya?

-¿Qué se queden como estaban? ¡Eres un egoísta, Alfred! No piensas ni un minuto en como me siento, te la pasas desfilando con cuanta chica se te cruza enfrente de mis ojos como si fueses a mi al que tienes que demostrarle algo, ¡Y error! –Arthur defendió su postura, bastante fijo en su idea. Alfred retrocedió y miro a otro lado, temblando del a impotencia, mordiendo su labio inferior y apretando sus puños hasta dejar los nudillos blancos. – Solo quiero… que estemos juntos…

-¿Y que quieres que haga? Ya no puedo mas… necesito pensar. –El estadounidense se fue al baño, mientras que el inglés bajaba la mirada, decepcionado, no había logrado nada, solo discutir como tantas otras veces. –

-Al final… siempre soy yo el que termina mal… -Sonríe con melancolía y ladea la cabeza un poco. – Ya no se como seguir esto, al final… al final tampoco se que hare contigo… -

Lleva una mano a su vientre, con amargura, lo mejor seria dormir, quizá así dolería menos el echo de saber que su vida era una mierda.

* * *

><p>Alfred estaba inclinado sobre el lavabo, mientras el grifo le daba en la nuca.<p>

Por mucho que quisiera encontrarle el error o la falla a su novio, no lo encontraba, Arthur tenia razón en todo lo que decía; el era el maldito problema, él era el que hacia de la vida del inglés mas miserable de lo que ya era. Le desfilaba, como bien decía Arthur, con toda chica que se le cruzara por el puente de su nariz, como si fuese al propio Arthur al que tenía que demostrarle lo contrario a lo que era…

El había asumido su sexualidad mucho antes de conocer al británico. Pero jamás se animo a salir con un chico, hasta que conoció al inglés al principio de este año en la escuela. No tardo mucho en acercarse a él, tampoco tardo en descubrir que ese chico escondía mas de un misterio que lo hacia mas interesante de lo que ya era, ni hablar de lo poco que tardo en declararse y formalizar algo con Arthur. Todo había pasado muy rápido entre ellos, pero así le gustaba, porque el no era de las personas lentas.

Amaba al británico con cada fibra de su heroico ser. No dudaba de eso, pondría las manos en el fuego por Arthur, por todo aquello que represente su inglés.

Pero… pero, la palabra mágica en toda historia, ¿No?

Tenía miedo, miedo de ser juzgado por sus iguales, miedo de ya no poder tener oportunidad en la vida debido a su orientación sexual. Miedo a no poder cumplir su sueño de volar; de pertenecer a la fuerza aérea, de salvar al mundo.

Pero siempre que lo repensaba, se daba cuenta de que había algo peor que no poder volar, y ese algo era perder al de ojos verdes. Jamás se perdonaría el dejar ir a Arthur así como así, era _suyo_ después de todo.

Dejo de hacerse la victima con el agua y salió del baño, secándose el cabello antes. Busco al inglés por toda la casa, en la cocina, en la sala, en el lavadero y hasta en el estudio que tenia.

_Solo quedaba un lugar_.

Sonrió para si mismo. Fue a la habitación y como dedujo ahí estaba su _presa_, acomodada entre las sabanas, dejándole el espacio suficiente a él como para dormir. A veces pensaba que su novio era una especie de adivino. Aunque la cama fuese de una plaza era lo suficientemente espaciosa para ambos…

Se saco las zapatillas y se saco el cinturón, dejándolo a un costado de la habitación. Corrió la sabana, destapando ligeramente al otro cuerpo. Abrazo al inglés por la espalda, besando la parte trasera de su cuello. Cuando Arthur le sintió, volteo con los ojos adormilados y lo abrazo. Ambos se movieron en la cama, acomodando sus cuerpos sobre el del otro, como si fuesen unas perfectas piezas de rompecabezas destinadas a encajar la una con la otra.

-No peleemos mas, ¿Si? –Alfred beso el cabello de su amante. –

-Siempre prometemos lo mismo… -

-Pero hoy será de verdad. No quiero perderte, Arthur. –Lo último se lo susurro con intimidad en el oído, un secreto de ellos, su amor. –

-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas. –

Se miraron un instante y sonrieron, siempre terminaban así, era como una rutina el pelear y reconciliarse. Pero esta vez había algo diferente en la mirada del de ojos azules, era más pura, mas sincera… mas decidida. ¿Seria un paso?

El menor tomo de la cintura al mayor, acercando aun más sus cuerpos e inclino su cabeza hasta rozar la nariz del de cejas gruesas.

-Entonces no nos separemos… nunca mas… -

Sellaron la promesa con un beso, separándose después de un rato, para recuperar aire y besarse de nuevo, esta vez adentrando la lengua de cada uno en la cavidad húmeda del otro, saboreándose y amándose con las caricias repartidas por la espalda del otro. Arthur soltaba suspiros de gozo cada vez que Alfred se detenía en una zona de su espalda, calentándola y frotando más allá.

Nuevamente rompieron el beso, el inglés se acomodo bien debajo del otro, que puso sus piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo ajeno. Arthur puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su acompañante, con una sonrisa le instigo a seguir con aquello, Alfred no se negó y bajo nuevamente a besarle el cuello. Fue creando nuevos caminos con el líquido de su boca, mordiendo la clavícula y subiendo con su lengua por debajo del mentón, y seguir del otro lado.

-Aah… ahhm… -Gimió el mayor, tenia el cuerpo ya caliente, el contacto con la tela del pantalón del menor era suave y brusca a la vez. –

-O-oye… -Alfred levanto su mirada, a los ojos del otro. – Estas en solo bóxers. –

-S-si, ¿C-cual es el p-pr-problema? –Le miro con dureza el de ojos verdes, estaba muy rojo. –

El estadounidense desabrocho la camisa del otro, y la paso por sus brazos, dejando a Arthur casi a su merced, solo separados por la tela de la ropa interior del inglés.

-Mmm, ¿Ya estas duro? –Comprobó Alfred, tocando la hombría ya erecta de su amante. –

-¡C-cállate! –El europeo tapo su intimidad con las manos y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas blancas. –

-Y yo que quería jugar un poco… -Sonrió con un toque de malicia, haciendo que el otro se tense mas de lo que ya estaba. – No te asustes, deje los juguetitos en mi casa, me los olvide…

-Eso no es muy alentador que digamos. –Dijo con sarcasmo, si había algo que tenia en contra de su novio era el fetiche que tenia con los 'juguetitos'-

-P-pero tiene que haber uno aquí, ¿No? Si siempre los usamos… -

-¡D-deja de decir eso! ¡Es vergonzoso! –

-¿Ni siquiera un condón tienes? –Le miro con inocencia fingida. –

-Alfred, solamente dos veces usamos condón y eso fue cuando estabas enfermo. –Arthur le miro con una ceja arqueada, como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo. –

-Ya se, tonto. Era solo un juego. –Susurro en el oído del otro. –

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez consumiéndose mas, hundiéndose en el colchón y en las sabanas, jugando con los cabellos del otro, despeinándose. Alfred se puso de pie una vez roto el beso, para sacarse el pantalón, bajo la mirada de su amante, que se puso sobre la cintura del más alto.

Arthur fue desabrochando y besando sensualmente el pecho del amante de la hamburguesa, lo hacia todo a una sincronía casi perfecta. Termino de desabrochar la prenda, que rápidamente fue quitada del cuerpo americano, quedando ambos casi desnudos. El inglés acaricio con dulzura la entrepierna del más alto, deteniéndose en el muslo. Se acomodo mejor entre las piernas abiertas del de gafas, y con un gesto sumamente deseable beso la piel cerca de la rodilla, mientras que con su mano hacia movimientos de arriba abajo sobre el miembro del de ojos azules, que mordía su labio inferior, evitando que los gemidos escaparan de sus comisuras.

-Aaah… -Soltó Alfred, cuando el mas bajo hizo presión en su miembro. –

-¿T-te gu-sta n-no? –Sonrió el otro, con picardía. –

Los movimientos estaban dando frutos, ya que el pene del otro estaba parándose mas rápido. Rápidamente se inclino sobre el bóxer del otro rubio y mordió la punta del miembro sobre la tela, Alfred arqueo la espalda un poco y cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo.

-Mmmg… Arthur hazlo ya… -

-Que impaciente… -

Finalmente el mas bajo bajó el bóxer de su amante, dejando ver su erecto miembro, el cual tenia ya un poco del liquido blanco en la punta. Con la punta de su propia lengua, Arthur paso su sinhueso por sobre el pre-semen de la hombría de su novio. El europeo levanto la vista, asegurándose de que el otro le dijera que si, o alguna otra afirmación, pero como respuesta solo obtuvo gemidos de placer… era un asentimiento después de todo. ¿No?

Así que prosiguió con su labor.

Nuevamente usando su lengua lamio todo el largo hasta la base, y repitió el proceso pero al inverso. Se detuvo otra vez en la punta y esta vez, tomando el miembro con la mano lo adentro en su boca con lentitud, haciendo que el otro se retuerza del placer. Mientras lo seguía lamiendo sintió una mano sobre su cabeza, haciendo presión para que metiera más el pene en su cavidad. Levanto la mirada con dificultad, porque el también estaba quedándose sin aire, y vio la cara jadeante de su amante, quiso sonreír, pero no pudo por la 'dificultad' entre sus dientes.

Empezó un vaivén, ayudado por las manos de Alfred sobre su cabeza, revolviendo aparte sus cabellos más de lo que ya estaban. Arriba, abajo, dientes, lengua, saliva… era el mejor en eso, según Alfred. Hasta en el sexo oral era perfecto su inglés.

Finalmente el americano se corrió con un largo gemido que retumbo por toda la habitación. Intercambiaron posiciones de nuevo, ya que la labor de 'activo' de Arthur había concluido, ahora el turno del estadounidense el recuperar su puesto de dominante.

Saco sus bóxers y los del inglés, arrojándolos bien lejos, no quería ver esa 'prenda del mal' por bastante rato.

-Aaah… ahahh… -Jadeo el inglés con voz ronca, Alfred, que ya se había quitado sus preciosos lentes, estaba masajeando de manera poco suave sus pezones. – I-idiot-ta… d-deja de jugar… -

-P-pero es m-mas divert-tido así… -Sonrió el de ojos azules, pasando su lengua por esos botones ya duros. –

Si por algo era conocido el inglés era por su impaciencia.

De un empujón corrió al otro y comenzó a penetrarse con sus propios dedos bajo la mirada atónita y coqueta del estadounidense; el cual agarro la muñeca de Arthur para hacer presión en su mano, adentrando esos dos dedos que tenia adentro suyo.

-¡Aaah! Mmn… A-Al… m-me d-duele… -Tenia un par de lagrimitas en los ojos, que el otro quito con su lengua. – Aaah…

-Sssh, ya, ya. –Susurro al otro con cariño.- S-si quieres l-lo hago y-yo… -

-N-no me d-duele es-o, m-me d-duele e-esto… -Con su otra mano agito su miembro, el cual estaba bastante necesitado. –

Alfred asintió, y mientras Arthur seguía dilatándose, llevo el pene de este a su boca y lo metió a la suya, lamiendo la parte baja con suma lentitud; como una lenta y placentera tortura. Después ladeo un poco su cabeza y mordió los testículos de Arthur, manchándolos con un poco del semen que había tragado del inglés.

-Aaahh… aahh… mmghmm… c-creo q-que y-ya… e-estoy l-listo…

El americano dejo su labor para centrarse en lo que venia. Se encimo sobre el otro, abriéndole las piernas y cruzándolas por sobre su cintura. Agarro su hombría con una mano y fue adentrándola en la cavidad anal del británico, que estaba aguantando las ganas de gritar por el dolor.

Le dolía demasiado a pesar de que se había dilatado. Todo su cuerpo estaba demasiado sensible, hasta sentía que se iba a desmayar de lo sensible estaba toda su anatomía. ¿Por qué estaba así? Ah… claro era por lo del…

-¡Aaaahhh! –Se había desconcentrado pensando, tanto así que no sintió cuando el más alto se metió en el de una estocada fuerte y profunda. - ¡Aaaahh, aaaah! –Arthur se removía inquieto y adolorido, le había dolido demasiado mucho. –

-A-Arthur… -El americano no entendía como el otro estaba removiéndose entre queja y queja, siempre lo hacían así. Se asusto mucho cuando el mayor empezó a sollozar, intranquilo, quiso salir de dentro de él pero Arthur no lo dejo, puso una mano en su pecho para retenerle. –

-N-no… s-sigue… -Le pidió con una sonrisa mas que forzada, tenia el rostro empapado por las lagrimas y el sudor, sus mejillas parecía que iban a brotar sangre dentro de poco. –

-P-pero… -

-Y-yo te lo explicare l-luego, s-sigue… ha-hazme t-tuyo… -

Iba a protestar de nuevo, pero el de cejas gruesas empezó a moverse solo, sacando y metiendo el pene del otro mientras gritaba de más dolor que placer.

-¡A-Arthur, n-no! –Quería frenarlo, detenerlo, se estaba haciendo mal. –

-¡C-c-cállate! –Ordeno el otro rubio. – Aaah… aah… h-hazlo, v-vamos, J-Jones, p-partime… _¡Fuck me now!_ –Decía mientras el dolor iba siendo reemplazado por continuos espasmos de agónico y tortuoso placer. –

El de ojos azules no estaba seguro, el rostro de su amante le indicaba que más que una experiencia placentera estaba viviendo un calvario. Pero al ver al otro tan decidido continuo, pocas veces el inglés estaba tan seguro de algo y le extrañaba que esta sea una de esas situaciones.

Empezó a penetrarlo, profundo pero suave, agarrando una de las manos del inglés y apretándola; el también necesitaba seguridad.

Siguió embistiendo lento, hasta llegar a rozar el punto del éxtasis máximo. Beso otra vez al inglés, que ya se estaba acostumbrando a las sensaciones que emanaban de su cuerpo. Ambos se afirmaron y empezaron a moverse cada vez mas rápido, las embestidas acompañadas de los gemidos de ambos inundaban todo el ambiente, llenándolo de aquello que se llamaba 'amor'.

-Aaah… aaahh… mmmgaa… mmm… aaah… -Como era de esperarse Arthur gemía mas arriba que el otro. –

-Aaahaa… aaah… -El americano se deleitaba con el interior estrecho y cálido del mayor. – I… l-lov-ve y-yo-u…

-Mmm-me t-too! –Se abrazaron, sin dejar de poseerse. Arthur clavo sus uñas sobre el cuello de su pareja, y empezó a seguirle mejor el ritmo. –

De pronto sintió ganas de llorar, no porque estuviera llegando al clímax, sino por su situación… con una de sus manos empezó a acariciar su estomago, le estaba incomodando en sobremanera. Alfred noto esto e interpreto que su pareja quería que lo masturbara, por lo que empezó a hacerlo, acompañando dicho movimiento con el de las penetraciones. Arthur no sabia que hacer o que decir; entre el placer, el dolor y la incomodidad iba a correrse bastante rápido.

-S-s-stop… n-no lo ha-hagas… -Casi no podía hablar con coherencia, entre cada consonante o había un suspiro, o un jadeo. –

-P-pero… -Los labios de Alfred fueron aprisionados por los del otro, en un acto desesperado de que parara, pero así no fue como lo interpreto el americano. Ya que le correspondió, siguiendo con todo lo otro. –

Arthur termino corriéndose demasiado rápido en la mano de su amante, bajo la confusa mirada del estadounidense. ¿Tan rápido? Siempre terminaban juntos a una sincronía casi perfecta. Dio un par de embestidas mas y se termino corriendo el también pero en el interior del otro, que volteo su rostro sumamente avergonzado.

-Y-yo… -

-¿Estas bien? –Alfred puso una mano sobre la frente del otro, notando que no tenía fiebre, obviamente. – Te viniste demasiado pronto, y además… no la estabas pasando muy bien que digamos… -Le miro acusadoramente. –

El inglés bajo la mirada, ¿Seria momento…?

-¿Iggy? –

-Hay una explicación… te lo juro…

* * *

><p>Había un incomodo silencio. Alfred estaba sentado con la mirada baja, sobre la tina del baño, sosteniendo algo entre sus manos. Sus ojos eran invisibles bajo el cristal de sus lentes. Ahora ya llevaba los pantalones de su pijama, y andaba descalzo con un rostro bastante serio a pesar de todo.<p>

Desde el marco de la puerta, con solo su ropa interior y una camisa blanca bastante grande como para ser suya, Arthur le miraba con un gesto indescifrable y de culpa.

-¿D-desde cuando…? –

-Empecé con mareos hace dos semanas más o menos, los vómitos empezaron hace cinco días. –Respondió, casi como si fuese un interrogatorio policial y el hubiese echo algo malo. –

-¿P-porque no me lo dijiste? –Apenas elevo la mirada, el de ojos verdes corrió la suya. –

-¿Estas enojado no? Te juro que no reaccione hasta que empezaron los mareos, Alfred yo lo lamento no…

-¿De que vas a disculparte? –Se puso de pie y dejo la prueba del embarazo sobre el lavabo. – Lo echo, echo esta. –Dijo vacilante, pero bastante serio igualmente. –

Los ojos de Arthur se iluminaron un momento. ¿Eso, eso quería decir que iban a tener al bebe? Debía ser, Alfred no estaba enojado, o eso creía Arthur con su reciente sensibilidad para con el ambiente.

-Entonces… entonces tendremos al bebe, que alegría creía que te ibas a enojar pero veo que me equivoque. –Suspiro aliviado el inglés, ahora con el rostro mas tranquilo. –

-¿Qué? –Jones lo miro por un momento, sorprendido por su comentario. –

-Que creía que ibas a hacerme abortar o algo parecido. –Dijo casi como si fuese un chiste aquello. –

-Pero si vas a abortar al bebe. –

...

-¿Qué? –

-Lo que oíste, ponte algo y ya vamos para el hospital. –El americano salió del baño, dejando a un sorprendido y ahora enojado británico. –

-¡¿Qué? –Lo corrió por toda la casa, hasta que lo encontró en la entrada ya vestido. - ¡Tu no puedes decirme que hacer con mi hijo! ¡Y no pienso abortarlo imbécil! –Le grito con bronca, al final si se había enojado. –

-Si no te enteraste soy el padre y yo también decido que hacer con el chico. –Contraataco, duro. –

-¿Cómo que '_el chico_'? ¡Escúchate, Alfred! Tratas al niño como si fuese una cosa. –Respondió, dolido por el comentario sobre su hijo. –

-Ajajaja, ¿No me digas que vas a hacerte cargo de ese niño? –Lo miro, sin creerse lo que insinuaba su novio. El rostro duro y serio de Arthur le hizo darse cuenta de que iba en serio. – Arthur por favor, apenas y puedes cuidarte a ti y quieres encargarte de un hijo, ¿Qué acaso perdiste la cordura o que? –Recrimino, ahora sonando sarcástico. –

-Para tu información si puedo cuidarme por mi cuenta y si, pienso hacerme cargo del niño. Con o sin ti, Jones. –

-Ah, bueno, genial. –Alardeo con ironía. – Suerte a ti y a tu hijo porque esta es la ultima vez que me vez. –Abrió la puerta de la casa, ya con todas sus cosas en mano. – Fue un placer conocerte, Kirkland. –Cerró la puerta, con un fuerte portazo. –

-¡Maldito! ¡Hijo de puta! –El inglés pateo la puerta, y la abrió al darse cuenta de que era inútil aquello, para gritarle aun mas cosas a Alfred. - ¡Tienes miedo de lo que los demás piensen de ti! ¡De que amas a un hombre y vas a tener un hijo con uno! –La silueta de Alfred iba desapareciendo cada vez más. Los vecinos iban saliendo al ver el tremendo escándalo a esas horas de la noche. - ¡Eres un superficial de mierda, Alfred! ¡Solo has hecho de mi vida más miserable de lo que ya era! ¡No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida! ¿Oíste? ¡Vete con cualquiera de esas malditas putas con las que sales! ¡Haber si con ellas logras ser feliz! ¡Hijo de puta! –Rompió en llanto al final, deslizándose hasta el piso, tomando su rostro con ambas manos. –

Y mientras los vecinos se acercaban al inglés para ayudarlo, desde el rincón más oscuro de las escaleras de aquel edificio, estaba Alfred, que había escuchado todo lo que dijo su ahora ex pareja. El también tenía ganas de llorar, su peor pesadilla se había cumplido: había perdido a Arthur por su propio egoísmo.

…Tenía bien merecido todo este calvario.

* * *

><p>Los meses y años pasaron. Arthur no fue nunca más a la escuela, pero igualmente se había corrido el rumor de que estaba esperando un hijo de 'X' persona. Alfred siguió con su vida, lejos de la persona que amaba.<p>

Nunca mas volvieron a encontrarse, como bien se habían prometido. Ahora han pasado los años, seis años para ser exactos. Alfred había dejado su sueño de convertirse en aviador y ahora estudiaba derecho en la Universidad. Hoy había salido temprano de clases, y estaba yendo para su casa cuando paso accidentalmente por un jardín de niños. Se quedo viendo a todos los risueños y hermosos pequeños, todos diferentes e iguales al mismo tiempo.

Por un vago instante se pregunto como habría sido su hijo, ¿Seria tan alegre como ellos? ¿Seria un 'héroe' como su padre?

Alejo esos pensamientos, no podía seguir pendiente de ello por mas tiempo. Ahora tenia una vida, dentro de poco se graduaba de abogado y estaba saliendo con una linda señorita por la cual no sentía ni una mierda.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! –Abrió los ojos, al escuchar eso. Vio hacia adelante para encontrarse con un niño de cabello rubio oscuro y unos hermosos ojos verdes como una pulcra esmeralda. Tenía un mechón de cabello despeinado entre tantos mas ordenados, _tan parecido a él_. –

No lo podía creer, era como verse en una versión miniatura, pero con rasgos mucho mas definidos y 'lindos', con unos ojos brillantes y una piel sumamente blanca_ como la de Arthur_.

-¡Ven cariño! ¡Aquí estoy! –Esa voz… -

Volteo mecánicamente, para encontrarse con la persona a la que menos esperaba encontrarse.

…Arthur, estaba ahí, parado a unos cuantos metros de él, agitando su mano con una encantadora sonrisa.

El niño pasó corriendo por su lado, y vio como este chico se le tiro encima a Arthur y le llamaba como un millón de veces 'mami'.

Ese chico… no podía ser… pero que idiota, claro que podía ser. ¡Era su hijo!

-Arthur… -Murmuro, casi como si fuese un androide. –

El inglés sintió que lo llamaban y volteo hacia donde creía estaba la persona que estaba solicitando su atención. Abrió los ojos anonadado, al encontrarse con esos hermosos zafiros que pertenecían a la única persona que había amado realmente, y que era el padre de su hijo.

-Alfred… -Dijo, en el mismo estado que su ex. – Ah, Alex, ve al coche que tengo que hablar algo con tu maestra. –Le dijo al niño, acariciando su cabello y con una sonrisa hermosa en los labios. –

-_Yes, mum!_ –Alex se fue, subiendo a un coche plateado que estaba aparcado cerca de ahí. –

Arthur se fue acercando a Alfred, con paso lento y firme. Cuando quedaron frente a frente, ninguno supo que decir.

-Hola. –Dijo el americano, nervioso. –

-Hola. –Arthur respondió con frialdad. –

-A-así que el es…

-Si, es el. Se llama Alex, Alex Kirkland. –Volteo su mirada, con una mano en su cadera. –

-…Tiene tus ojos. –Quería matarse, no sabia ni que decir. –

-Y tu color de cabello. –Suspiro, suavizándose un poco. –

-¿Le has hablado de mi? –No sabia porque, pero tenia una vaga esperanza de que así sea. –

-Claro que si. –

-¿Y que le has contado? –Abrió los ojos con una sonrisa esperanzada en sus comisuras. –

-Que su padre era un maldito cobarde que no supo jugarse ni por sus sueños. –

-Ah…

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, hasta que Arthur decidió hablar.

-Oí que sales con una mujer, felicidades. –

-Ha, bueno, gracias. –

-Mejor me voy… fue un placer verte Alfred. –

El inglés se alejo, saludando con la mano. Y subió al coche finalmente, donde se alejo con Alex.

Alfred se le quedo mirando todo el rato. Solo en esos breves segundos en los que vio a su hijo se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que fue y era, viviendo una vida de mentira, todo por miedo a lo que los demás digan. Ahí, en ese auto de color plata, se iban las únicas personas que había amado realmente, pero que por cobardía había perdido.

Ahí, en ese auto, se iba su felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Continuacion...<em>**

**Leave me Yesterday, Kiss me Tomorrow**: Alfred se ha convertido en un exitoso abogado, casado con una hermosa mujer y con hijos. Arthur se debate entre la vida y la muerte a causa de una reciente y peligrosa leucemia, el hijo de ambos, Alex, ira a pedirle ayuda a su padre, porque es la unica persona que puede salvar a su madre. Alfred engaña a su mujer, diciendole que el chico es el hijo de un viejo amigo suyo.

_"¿Vas a seguir haciendo todo mal, papá? Mamá te necesita, esta mal. Y yo... tambien te necesito, ¡Quiero a mi padre!"_

_"Yo ya lo sabia, Al. No tienes porque mentirme más."_

_"...Hang, I'm so sorry, but, I love another person"_

_"Después de todo, volviste. Me alegra que hayas vuelto para verme morir"_

* * *

><p>Este fic fue echo -y su secuela obviamente- fue echo para una de las personitas mas importantes que tengo ;3 que es obviamente mi amada Geme. Ella para mi es una persona bien awesome, aunque no pudo decirme si 'rebulir' es un verbo cosa que descubri por internet, me ayuda siempre en un monton de cosas y es una de mis betas xP Geme como se que vas a leer esto te digo que te amo mucho aunque ya lo sabes y algu~n dia vamos a juntarnos e ir a una convencion de anime a fangirlear feo con el usauk xD!<p>

I love you geme :)

Gracias a todos los que comenten! Saludos especiales tambien a Lay Kirkland que tambien cumplio justo el mismo dia que mi geme ._. pero a ella le hice un humor fail que despues publicare.

Bye bye~


End file.
